Sunday Morning
by nyarurun
Summary: In Sunday morning, Yuuki have nothing to do. But, suddenly Kaname comes to his house! How will it turns out? Let's see! - Sorry for bad summary, and contains Boys Love, so for those who hates yaoi, please don't read this or you'll get sick. And this is my first fanfic, so I'm terribly sorry for bad storyline;-;


**Sunday Morning**

My first fanfic for Kimi to Boku © Hotta Kichi

Pairing : Kaname x Yuuki

* * *

Di minggu pagi yang cerah ini, orang-orang lainnya pasti sudah pada berpergian. Tetapi, tidak untuk Yuuki Asaba, anak bungsu dari keluarga Asaba.

"Hoaaahm…" Yuuki menguap dengan lebar, sehingga terlihat jelas bahwa ada beberapa air mata yang keluar.

"Di pagi hari yang cerah secerah ini, mengapa kau malah bermalas-malasan?" Yuuta, sang kakak bertanya dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"… Aku bosan, Yuuta," Yuuki menjawab dengan singkat, lalu mengambil beberapa komik di rak bukunya.

Tak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah Asaba berbunyi. "Biarkan aku membukanya," Yuuki beranjak dari sofanya lalu menuju ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, hey, Kaname," Sosok pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata terlihat di depan pintu rumah Asaba.

"Yo.. Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang rencana kita hari ini,"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku baru saja akan bersiap-siap,"

"Tsk.. Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya saat aku tiba kau sudah siap,"

"Maaf, maaf. Masuklah dulu, aku akan bersiap-siap,"

"Permisi.."

"Ah, halo Kaname. Tumben-tumben kau datang? Duduklah disini," Yuuta menyapa pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Yah, begitulah, aku datang untuk menjemput Yuuki. Kita ada rencana hari ini," Kaname menjawab lalu duduk di sofa tempat Yuuta duduk.

'_Hm.. Kencan, ya? Ternyata Yuuki sudah membuat rencana untuk menaklukkan Kaname… Tetapi tetap saja, pria berkacamata ini masih tidak peka. Geez,' _Yuuta bergumam dalam hatinya, berusaha untuk tidak membocorkan rencana yang telah dibuat oleh adiknya.

"Ah, apakah aku terlalu lama?" Yuuki telah selesai bersiap.

"Tidak, kok,"

"Hn.. Baiklah, ya sudah, Yuuta, kami berangkat dulu"

"Ya, hati-hati, Yuuki. Dan juga, semoga beruntung,"

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Yuuki, "Un.. Terimakasih, Yuuta,"

Kaname yang tidak peka, menjadi bingung akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kalian bicara tentang apa, sih?" Kaname pun menjadi curiga.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo segera berangkat"

"Tsk.. Ya sudah lah,"

* * *

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan ke sebuah _café_. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka saat perjalanan. Tetapi, keheningan itu terpecahkan akibat Yuuki yang membaca komik yang sengaja dibawanya disaat perjalanan itu.

"Hei! Kau bukannya mengajakku ngobrol, malah baca komik!" Wajah pria berkacamata itu mulai memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau mau aku mengajakmu ngobrol?"

"…" Kaname terdiam dengan sedikit memerah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jadi, bagaimana dengan Kaori-sensei mu?" Yuuki yang iseng pun memulai untuk bertanya, hendak memulai pembicaraan.

".. !" Kaname yang kesal pun memukul Yuuki dengan keras, dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Ouch.. Sakit, tahu," Yuuki memasang wajah cemberutnya, walaupun masih terlihat datar.

"Habis, kau menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh, sih,"

"Yah, maaf, maaf,"

"Hm.. Kita sudah sampai, ya," Mereka tiba di depan sebuah _café_. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalamnya, lalu duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa, Kaname?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin _pancake_ dan teh,"

"Baiklah.. Permisi, aku mau memesan dua _pancake_ dan dua teh,"

"Baiklah.. Tolong tunggu sebentar," Seorang pelayan menjawab dengan ramah.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat diantara mereka. Tetapi, Yuuki pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Kaname, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?"

"! H-hah?" Kaname tergagap, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hn.. Orang yang kau sukai, Ka-na-me-ga-ne-kun," Dengan wajah datar khas Yuuki, dia mulai menggoda Kaname dengan mengejek namanya.

"Stop memanggilku Kanamegane!" Kaname menjitak kepala Yuuki dengan keras, sehingga para pengunjung _café_ yang lainnya pun melirik ke arah mereka.

"A-ah.. Maaf, maaf," Kaname meminta maaf kepada pengunjung yang lainnya.

"Tsk.. Kau hanya meminta maaf kepada mereka, tetapi tidak padaku. Pukulanmu sakit tahu," Yuuki mulai cemberut.

"Itu 'kan salahmu!"

"Hn.. Iya, deh. Maaf, kalau begitu," Yuuki mengalah, lalu menghela napasnya.

"Maaf menunggu!" Suara tersebut muncul dari pelayan yang tadi.

"Terimakasih," Yuuki menjawabnya singkat. Pelayan tersebut meleleh-leleh dibuat Yuuki. Jika di komik, mungkin di belakang pelayan tersebut tergambar background dengan bunga-bunga.

"Ada apa, mbak?" Yuuki menanyakan pelayan tersebut.

"Tch.. Ini baru minggu pagi, tapi kau sudah bisa merayu seorang perempuan tanpa harus merayunya. Enak sekali nasibmu dan kakakmu," Kaname mendecih, sepertinya dia juga ingin bisa populer seperti si kembar Asaba.

Yuuki terdiam, dalam hatinya dia berkata, _'Sebenarnya, ada seorang yang ingin aku rayu, tapi rasanya dia tidak peka. Tch, dasar Kanamegane-kun,'_

"Mengapa kau diam? Cepatlah makan _pancake_ mu, atau tidak _pancake_ mu akan dingin,"

"Hn.." Yuuki memulai melahap _pancake_nya dengan tidak semangat.

"… Hari ini tingkah laku mu aneh. Biasanya kau akan melahap makananmu dengan sigap, bahkan makananku pun mungkin bisa-bisa kau lahap juga,"

"Entahlah," Yuuki hanya menjawab begitu. Lalu keheningan diantara mereka pun terjadi lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka. "Ah, Kaname, ada sisa-sisa _pancake_ di bibirmu," Yuuki menunjuk sisa-sisa _pancake_ di bibir Kaname.

"Ah," Kaname mengusap bibirnya, "Apakah sudah hilang?"

'_Sebenarnya sudah hilang, sih. Ah, tapi biarlah…'_ Yuuki bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Belum, Kaname, biarkan aku menghilangkannya," Yuuki menawarkan bantuannya, dengan sedikit licik. Walaupun memang sudah hilang, tetapi Yuuki tetap membohongi Kaname.

"? Oh, baiklah," Kaname mulai memejamkan matanya, tanpa merasa curiga sekalipun.

Yuuki pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaname yang masih terpejam. Ia mulai mengecup Kaname dengan perlahan.

"Mff… Hnn…" Kaname yang tadinya terpejam, sekarang telah membuka matanya dengan lebar. Pipinya mulai memerah seperti tomat, atau mungkin lebih merah dari tomat manapun.

'_Aku tidak tahu… Ternyata Kaname saat merintih terdengar sangat manis. Bibirnya pun terasa manis… dan lembut,' _Yuuki bergumam lagi dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin momen itu berakhir. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Perlahan, Yuuki pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kaname.

Wajah Kaname masih memerah, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu berkata, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU, SEMUA ORANG MEMPERHATIKAN KITA?!" Kaname mulai meledak-ledak. Yuuki tetap menatapnya dengan datar, tidak menyesali perbuatannya sekalipun, malah dia sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Kaname. Aku tak peduli pada orang lain, yang penting, aku mencintaimu," Yuuki mengatakannya, akhirnya. Ekspresi Kaname? Sudah pasti, memerah seperti tomat.

"!" Kaname ingin menjitak kepala Yuuki, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa, karena ia masih bergemetaran akibat ciuman dan pengakuan cinta Yuuki tadi.

"Dasar, masa, kau tidak peka sih? Aku mengajakmu ke _café_ hari ini dalam rangka mengajakmu kencan. Apakah kau tidak tahu?" Yuuki menjelaskan semuanya.

"… Sebenarnya aku tahu semua, bodoh," Kaname mulai memerah lagi, suaranya bergetar, sepertinya dia gugup.

Sebuah seringai bahagia muncul di wajah Yuuki. Sepertinya ia puas pada kencan hari ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" Yuuki melirik Kaname yang memerah pipinya.

"! … S-sudah pasti, b-bodoh," Ia menunduk, suaranya bergetar dan kali ini dia tergagap.

"Heee.. Ternyata ketua OSIS punya bagian yang manis begini ya, pffft," Yuuki mulai menggoda Kaname.

"… Aku akan membunuhmu, Asaba," wajah Kaname yang tadinya memerah karena malu pun menjadi wajah merah yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat ia marah. Saat ia akan menjitak kepala Yuuki, Yuuki pun menghentikannya dengan mencium bibir Kaname dengan penuh gairah.

'_Aku sungguh bahagia hari ini,'_ Yuuki bergumam di dalam hatinya.

* * *

YEEHEEE~ Hurray, akhirnya selesai. To be honest ya, pas nulis ini aku meringis meringis sendiri=w= haha abaikan deh, ancur banget ini soalnya. Terimakasih udah baca fanfic yang gaje ini. Reviewnya dari para pembaca selalu dinanti :D


End file.
